


Once in a Lifetime Opportunity

by Chariots4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chariots4/pseuds/Chariots4
Summary: You’re minding your own business when suddenly the Weasley twins appear. Will you take them up on their offer?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Once in a Lifetime Opportunity

You were sitting in the back corner of the library, studying for a tricky assignment for tomorrow's transfiguration class. It was dead quiet and the last students had left about an hour ago. You had no idea what time it was but judging from the dark sky outside the window it would probably be bed time any moment. As you turned a page in your very large and boring book you heard whispering behind you. You turned around quickly and covered your mouth to stop yourself from screaming. Between the stacked books on the dark wooden shelves two faces were looking back at you. 

"Bloody hell! George! Fred! You gave me a bloody heart attack" you hissed while looking over your shoulder for signs of mrs Pince approaching. 

"Calm down y/n" said Fred.

"We know that you're happy to see us" George finished. You rolled your eyes dramatically and shut your book with a bang. 

"So what do you want? I'm not going to be a lab rat for any of your new sweets-inventions!" Both of the twins chuckled and came to join you on the other side of the bookshelf. 

"That's actually not what we had in mind" Fred said with a wink as he sat down on the chair in front of you. 

"Correct. Actually we're here to propose you a once in a life time opportunity" the other twin continued with a quite serious voice, holding his head high. You raised your eyebrow in surprise. 

"Is that so? I'm having a hard time imagining something you could offer me that's so special" you answered, trying to hide your curiosity. You then stood up, picked up your books and started to put them back onto the shelves. George gave Fred a silent nod before standing up. He slowly walked over to you as you were facing the books. 

"We disagree" he whispered in a low voice. You froze, his mouth was right by your ear and his breath on your neck. 

"Maybe you should give her a preview of our offer, brother dear?" Fred uttered from a few feet away. 

"Ah, yes. Brilliant idea Freddy" George answered and grabbed your hips firmly. You let out a vague attempt of a protest but it was cut short as George pressed you up against the bookshelf. His thumbs were massaging your skin with confidence and after a small sign from the twin behind you and a shiver down your spine you were just rolling with the situation. Fred coughed and you heard the scraping of his chair against the wooden flooring. In all honesty you'd actually forgotten he was there. Had he just been watching? Your heart raised as the footsteps came closer. You were waiting for George to step aside and give room but he didn't. Instead he kept on massaging your body and breathing heavily behind you. Fred stopped on your right side and you turned your head to look at him. He gave you a smirk and a wink and then he leaned forward and kissed your jaw. He nudged your face to the side so that he had full access to your neck. You were in heaven, the tingles under your skin grew and you closed your eyes, completely trusting the twins.

"I think she might just be into it" George chuckled behind you and you could feel Fred's smile against your neck. "Lets go". 

He removed his large hands from your body and bent down to lift you up bridal style. You let out a cry of surprise and quickly wrapped your arms around his neck for safety. 

"Where are we going?" You asked, very confused. Fred's mouth turned to a big grin as he walked right behind his twin brother. 

"Oh, we know a place" he said.   
"We always know a place" George continued.

You didn't even bother to mention the books that were left behind as you left the library and started to follow the long corridors of the magical school. It didn't take long until you stopped in the middle of an empty hallway and George carefully placed you on the ground again. You looked around in disbelief. 

"There's nothing here" you commented as you tugged on your shirt. Was this some kind of joke? 

"Don't worry y/n, we know you're in a hurry" Fred responded with a grin and as he did a large wooden door appeared on the brick wall in front of you. "If you have to ask, you'll never know". 

"If you know, you need only ask" the twins almost whispered before giving you a gentle push towards the now completed door. You hesitated for a moment before turning the doorknob and swinging the door open without a sound. Inside was a quite small room, dimly lit. As you stepped inside you could see a fireplace crackling in the right corner and opposite it a large bed. It had the same appearance as a normal dorm bed but wider and with purple velvety covers and drapes hanging from the ceiling. Further in there was a couch of similar fabric and next to it a coat hanger in dark walnut wood. 

"It has outdone itself this time" Fred laughed as he entered the room after you. He was speaking about the actual room. 

"I could not agree more" George said as he too entered the room and shut the door behind him. They both wandered into the middle of the room, without a care in the world, as you still stood frozen by the door. You watched as Fred inspected the fire and George jumped onto the bed, noting its springiness. They were so enchanting to behold, moving separate but still as one, somehow. George shuffled backwards on the bed until he was sitting up against the pillows and then he removed his Gryffindor sweater, revealing his bare chest. You inhaled at the sight and suddenly realised how awkward you must look just standing there, staring. 

"I'm sure that spot is a delightful place to stand but we assure you that it's pretty damn good over here too" Fred said this as he reached out his hand as to invite you over to him by the fireplace. You nodded and started walking towards him slowly. As soon as you took his hand he jerked you towards him, pressing you up against his chest. "Mmm, the things we'll do to you y/n" he murmured in your ear as his hands wrapped around you waist. You could not help but to bite your lower lip at his comment and then you placed your arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss you, quite softly. His lips were smooth and tasted sweet against yours. As he was kissing you could feel his hands slip under your jumper, lifting it over your head and exposing your bare skin. A chill went over your arms as the air hit you and unconsciously you pressed yourself closer toward the twin. He grinned and grabbed one of your breast as he went back into the kiss that was more like snogging by now. 

"I hope you're gonna share" George grunted from the bed on your left. You peaked towards him to find his mouth slightly open and his hand down his trousers. Once again you bit your lip in excitement. 

"Alright brother, just thought we would go easy on her to begin with" Fred chuckled and led you over to the end of the bed. You stood there, shy, with eyes that just could not look away from George's groin area. You don't know what came over you but you felt a strong urge to help him out with that. 

"Could I, maybe.." you stuttered with your eyes still on the big bulge. Both of the twins smiled and George quickly preformed a spell that removed his trousers completely. As you attempted to climb onto the bed Fred stopped you. 

"Not so fast y/n" he said as he slid your skirt and underwear to the ground. You swallowed nervously and climbed out of the clothing and your shoes, now dressed only in a bra in front of the ginger twins.  
"Done, go ahead". 

You gathered your courage and once again attempted to climb onto the bed. This time no one stopped you. You could barley look George in the eyes as you came closer to his hard member. Standing on all fours, head in the same height as his hips, there was only one thing left to do. As you lowered your head to put your lips around him you felt two large hands on the back of your thighs. They caressed your skin and made their way towards your exposed female area. Your body squirmed as Fred placed a finger on your clit and started moving it in small circular movements. It was very very effective. You could feel yourself getting wet under his touch and waves of satisfaction going through your body causing you to shut your eyes. 

"Look at me y/n" George breathed above you as you where still sucking his dick. You forced yourself to open your eyes again to meet his gaze. His eyelids where heavy and you could hear his heavy breathing as you took turns putting him deep down your throat and flicking your tongue over the sensitive area just under the top of his member. "Oh she's good brother" he said to Fred, almost forcing a playful smile. 

"She's proper enjoying it too" Fred responded while soaking his fingers in your wetness. You gasped as you felt his long slender finger slide inside you. 

"Oh my" you moaned as your head fell. It felt amazing! Fred fingered you passionately and kept on adding finger after finger. You could feel your wetness dripping down your thighs and your legs getting weak.

Never in a million years would you expect something like this to happen to you. A threesome with the Weasley twins in some secrete room at Hogwarts. Is it all just a dream? George's hand gripping the hair at the back of your head begs to differ. 

"Mm, can't wait to be inside of you y/n" Fred murmurs behind you as his fingers slowly pulls out of your dripping wet pussy.

"Always so impatient, but alright" George scoffs and lifts your head from his rock hard member. "I was so damn close anyway". He winks at you and gets up from the bed as Fred unhooks your bra, letting your breasts drop out in front of them. You embrace the situation by throwing the bra across the floor and turning around to lay on your back. Fred smirks towards you as he removes his own clothes by the end of the bed. You take a deep breath as you watch his freckled chest appear from under his jumper and his big bugle from his trousers. When he has removed all of his clothes, almost painfully slowly in front of you, he joins you on the bed. He position himself right at your entrance and looks down at you for approval. You nod your head and take a deep breath as he slowly slides inside of you. Your eyes roll back in your head at the feeling of being filled up and you hear a moan escape Fred's lips. He lifts your legs by the hollow of your knees to improve his angle and your hands grab the bedsheets on either side of you. As Fred start thrusting into you again George lowers his face to your breasts and start gently licking and sucking at your left nipple. The sensation is fantastic and you can't help but to moan over and over.

"Fuck y/n, you feel so good" Fred almost shouts and pushes into you. His grip around your legs hardens and his eyes shuts close. You feel yourself getting tighter around him and a tingly feeling in your abdomen appears. Suddenly George pulls away from your chest and he takes your hand and puts it on his dick. 

"Make me cum" he orders you and you immediately start stroking his length firmly. The combination of pleasure and excitement takes over and waves of euphoria washes over you as you come. The pulsating of your vagina sends Fred over the edge and he groans as he fills you up with his cum. "Yes, yes" George moans and you feel his member twitch in you hand as he shoots his load over your chest. All three of you go quiet and fall down on the bed, breathing heavily. You're all hot and sweaty as you lay there, taking in everything that just happened. 

"Such a filthy girl" Fred chuckles and you start grinning. 

"I'm positive that you put a spell on me" you reply, laughing as you do. 

"No spell can conjure such eagerness" George utters as his wand flicks above you, removing his cum from your chest. You all laugh for a moment, enjoying each others company. 

"It's well beyond bedtime boys" you say as you get up from between the twins to gather your scattered clothes. 

"I almost forgot that we're dealing with such a goodie-goodie" Fred says to his brother. 

"Too bad. We could've continued for much longer" George replies as he too gets up and walks towards you. He grabs your wrist as you're about to put your shirt over your head and smashes his lips on yours. Your tongues press against each other and he grabs your ass firmly. "Much much longer" he whispers in your ear as he steps back. You bite your lip and shake your head before getting fully dressed and walking towards the door. 

"See you in class y/n" Fred says and blow you a goodbye kiss with a big smirk on his face. You look at them both, noting their mischievous faces and letting out a sign knowing that they will never ever let you forget about this night before walking out to the hallway. You take one last look over your shoulder before making your way back to your dorm as quietly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
